LOTM: Burning Sun S5 P9/Transcript
(Daniel and his team are seen wandering through the Spirit City looking around. Spirits of all kind are seen living life and acting like normal people around town) Amanda: Whoa... Adam: These are all Spirits?? Burning Sun: *voice* I know right? Hard to believe we live normal lives. Daniel: Yeah. Amanda: So cool! (A few Spirits look over) Spirit #1: Whoa look! Spirit #3: That can't be... Daniel: Hm? Spirit #2: Humans? Here? Spirit #1: No way, that's Daniel and Adam Hendricks! Spirit #3: Burning Sun and Malozen's hosts? Spirit #1: Yeah! Amanda: Guess they know who you are! Daniel: Sounds like it. (The heroes keep walking and looking around) Oliver: So, where do we start looking? Adam: I assume we go up to that castle-looking building up there. (The heroes look up at the large castle-like structure toward the top of the city) Daniel: Right. (The heroes keep moving forward. Suddenly, they are approached by a few Spirits, one female and two male) ???: Hey! Amanda: AH!! ???: Whoa, are you real humans?! Adam: Uhh- ???: They are! ???: Oh man so cool! Daniel: Who are these guys? Burning Sun: *Voice* Probably just passerby's. Humans don't exist here so if they see one they're gonna get excited. Daniel: *Sigh* Great. (One female Spirit comes up to Amanda) ???: Oh man, look at you! Amanda: Uhhh, hi. ???: Are humans really this well built? Holy crap! Amanda: Well training can do that to you. ???: Wow! Awesome work then! Amanda: Umm, thanks! ???: *Smile* Adam: They seem friendly. Daniel: Can't let them distract us. We gotta keep moving. Oliver: Right. (The heroes keep moving with the Spirits following) ???: *Smiling* Burning Sun: *Voice* They're following. Daniel: I can see that. Oliver: Amanda, you're the social one. Keep them distracted for us. Amanda: What?? Why me?? Adam: You're friendlier. Amanda: *Sigh* Right. Adam: *Smile* Amanda: I mean, talking to Spirits can't be so bad. Burning Sun: *Voice* Not when they want to learn about humans. Amanda: What? Daniel: Just keep the Spirits entertained. Amanda: Okay! ???: Ooo will you teach us about your species then? ???: We've gotta be ready for when we're picked to become Spirits for someone! Amanda: Hmm.. Well, what would you like to know? ???; Everything! Amanda: E-Everything? ???: Yeah! Amanda: Hooo, ummm, okay then. Let's see where to start...? Oliver: *Whispers* Quick. While they're distracted. (Daniel and the others run off) Amanda: Hm? Hey guys where are you- ???: Wait don't go! Amanda: But- ???: Stay with us! Teach us! ???: Pleeeeeease? Amanda:.....*Sigh* Fine. Spirits: YAY!!! Amanda: *Thinking* They owe me big time for this. (The others are seen walking away toward the capital building) Oliver: Phew. Adam: Too close. Adriana: Think she'll be okay? Daniel: She'll be fine. The worse that might happen is she gets REALLY annoyed with us. Oliver: She might though. Daniel: Eh, maybe. Adam: Well come on, once we get in here we'll be one step closer! Daniel: Yeah! (The group approaches the door before...) ???: HALT!!! (Two Spirit Guards step in front of the door) ???: Who are you? Why are you here? Daniel: Uhh- ???: Humans?! ???: How did you get here!? (Burning Sun appears) Burning Sun: I brought them here. (Malozen appears) Malozen: Me....too... ???: Oh! Sun, Malozen! ???: The Orb spoke about them coming... Burning Sun: Yes. Now let us in. ???: R-Right away! (The two step aside and open the door) Daniel: Thanks. (Burning Sun and Malozen reenter Daniel and Adam) Oliver: Let's go! (The group enters the building) Daniel: Alright, let's see if someone knows where this Orb is. Adriana: Right. Adam: Hopefully Amanda keeps those Spirits entertained. Daniel: She will. She's smart that way. Adam: Hm. (Back with Amanda....) ???: Whoa.... Amanda: Yep. ???: So you just charge up energy and you can blow people away? Amanda: Yeah man. ???: Awesome! ???: Any other humans have this power? Amanda: Oh there's a lot of people with powers, mine's one of them. ???: Oooooo. ???: And we get to be one someday. Amanda: Yeaaaah.... (Amanda looks up at the capital building before it cuts to Daniel and the others exploring it) Daniel: Hmmm.... Adriana: Where do we go? Daniel: Not entirely sure. Oliver: You think one of the guards can help? Daniel: We can ask. (Oliver nods before they approach a guard) Adam: Excuse us. Guard: Hm? Adam: Where do we find the- Burning Sun: *Appears* Where do we find the Spirit Orb. Guard: Ah, Sun. It's just down the hall behind the big doors. You can't miss it. Burning Sun: Thanks. *Vanishes* Guard: *Nods* (The heroes turn and head down the hall) Oliver: Why'd he ask for us? Daniel: Maybe they don't answer to humans? Oliver: Hm, maybe. Adam: Still though, the Orb is right through that door now. We're close. Daniel: Yeah. Let's go. (The group keeps walking until they reach the door) Adriana: Here it is! Daniel: Alright! Let's get this bad boy open! (Daniel grabs onto the doorknob. Before he turns it, his smile vanishes) Daniel:...... Adam: Daniel? Oliver: Yo what's up? Daniel: This.....This doesn't feel right. Adam: Huh? Daniel: I've....got a bad feeling about what's in this room. Adam: Dude forget about that! Just open it! Daniel:........ (Daniel turns the knob and opens the door) Daniel: !! Adam: *Gasp* (Inside the room, Cinder Fall and a few Insurgents are seen waiting for them) Cinder: Ah, Daniel and Adam. How expected of you. Daniel: CINDER!?! Adriana: H-How did you- Cinder: Get here? Well, I managed to find an old family friend of yours. Daniel: Friend?? Cinder: Yes. One who was nice enough to open a portal in reality to this exact spot. Isn't that right, Nova? (The heroes watch as the Insurgents carry out a beaten and bloodied Nova, Blake's old ally) Daniel: Nova! Nova: H-Hey kids.......Been awhile. Cinder: And thanks to him... (Cinder pulls the Spirit Orb out from behind her back) Cinder: I got this! Daniel: NO!!! Adam: THE ORB!!! Cinder: *Smirk* (Cinder's veins glow blue) Cinder: Oh, and all this time, it's been giving me its power! Daniel: You goddamn BITCH!!! (Burning Sun appears and goes to punch Cinder before a fist grabs his) Burning Sun: W-What?? (A Female Spirit begins to form around the Orb, one with fire burning on its shoulders as a circlet of wind wraps around its head) ???:..... Burning Sun: You gotta be shitting me, the Orb gave her a Spirit! (The Spirit punches Burning Sun away, injuring Daniel as well) Daniel: GAH!!!! Adriana: DANIEL!! Cinder: Hahaha! The power is all mine! This Spirit is a gift for me and me alone! (The Insurgents throw Nova on the ground) Cinder: Open the portal! (Nova weakly opens a portal for Cinder and the Insurgents) Cinder: Thank you. Now go back to your friends. (Cinder and the Insurgents leave before the portal shuts. The heroes run up to Nova) Daniel: Nova! You okay?! Nova: I-I'm fine... Adam: Shit, so much for that adventure dad said you were on. Nova: That's why they got me... Daniel: Well, let's get you back home. We've.....got a lot to do now. Nova: R-Right... (The heroes leave the room with Nova as they go to report back to the Defenders) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts